


Wake up, hyung!

by Jonghie



Series: University Life. Drabbles. [2]
Category: JohnMark - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, LuTen - Fandom, NCT (Band), NCT127, WAYV, YukTen - Fandom, jaeyong - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), But lots of fluff, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is Whipped, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Tease, College, Dancer Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, EVERYONE IS WHIPPED, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Panic, Johnny already has it, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, Lots of gay panic indeed, Love, M/M, Mark Lee & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas Are Best Friends, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mutual Pining, Random & Short, Rich Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Short & Sweet, Smut... eventually, Soft Lee Taeyong, Srsly Lucas just wants a cute boyfriend, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Taeyong just wants to play videogames, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, University, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, flatmates, i don't know how to tag, short & hot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonghie/pseuds/Jonghie
Summary: Taeyong solo quiere dormir, de verdad, ¿es tanto pedir? Adoptar el papel de hermano mayor le iba a costar caro al final, pero tampoco podía negarle mucho a sus amigos y compañeros de piso.Además, se podía llegar a divertir por un giro curioso de los acontecimientos.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: University Life. Drabbles. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738435
Kudos: 12





	Wake up, hyung!

**Author's Note:**

> La segunda parte de lo que (espero) será una sucesión de drabbles que me apetece mucho escribir... ;3; Muchas gracias de antemano por leerlo. ♥

Wake up, hyung!

-¡Yooongie!

La comodidad de su cama y la calidez que le brindaban las sábanas no permitían que Taeyong abandonara todavía sus sueños, llenos de formas inconexas con la música del Animal Crossing de fondo. Quizá era hora de parar de jugar hasta las tantas de la madrugada, pero no encontraba las fuerzas para decirle que no a ese adorable juego.

-Hyung, despiértate.

Por si era poco, esa voz que se adentraba de forma invasiva en sus sueños se vio rápidamente acompañada por unas leves sacudidas a su colchón, por lo que no pudo aferrarse más a los resquicios de ese sueño tan extraño que estaba teniendo, pues enseguida se removió entre las mantas, abrazando con más fuerza la almohada extra con la que dormía. Poco a poco, sus ojos hicieron el gran esfuerzo de abrirse, tratando de acostumbrarse a la claridad que entraba por la ventana, pero, antes siquiera de ser capaz de procesar la desagradable sensación de no seguir durmiendo, se fijó en unos ojos grandes que le observaban como si Taeyong fuera Jack, que se hundía en el mar congelado por culpa del iceberg que destrozó el _Titanic_ , y no un estudiante de carrera que solo deseaba dormir hasta las dos de la tarde.

Al parecer, las noches llenas de películas dramáticas también tendrían que cesar durante un tiempo.

Al mirar el reloj, se le escapó un gruñido que acabó amortiguado por la almohada en sus brazos cuando hundió allí el rostro.

Las 13:47: casi lo había conseguido.

-Hyung…

La mirada del mayor se posó en la persona que le había despertado de forma tan… adorable, si tenía que ser sincero, pero solo pensaba así porque pensaba en él como si fuera su hermano pequeño y no podía negarle demasiadas cosas, incluso si sacrificaba horas de sueño en el proceso. Decidió aclararse un poco la garganta porque sabía de sobra que, después de haber jugado hasta tarde y de haber hecho un streaming por la tarde, su voz sonaría un poco ronca.

-¿Qué pasa, Lucas? ¿No ibas a salir con Mark de compras?

El mohín en la cara del menor le habría hecho gracia si no estuviera luchando contra las ganas de volver a dormirse. Se fijó entonces que su compañero de piso estaba de rodillas en el suelo, junto a su cama, y aun así lucía más alto de lo que él sería en ninguna vida.

-Ha venido Johnny a darle una sorpresa por no sé qué aniversario. Hicieron 9 meses el martes, ¿qué aniversario pueden tener ahora?

Probablemente, había una pizca de envidia en las palabras de Lucas, pero no lo había admitido de momento, así que Taeyong tampoco iba a ahondar en el asunto a menos que su amigo sacara el tema primero. A veces, el menor le comentaba que tenía ganas de conocer a alguien y de tener citas, aunque terminara restándole importancia y cambiando de tema a los dos segundos, pero Taeyong no quería que se avergonzara por algo así.

Reuniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía, se movió para poder sentarse en el colchón sin soltar la almohada, más bien lo contrario, porque se abrazó a ella antes de posar la barbilla en uno de sus extremos, con los mechones de pelo rubio un poco alborotados y mirando a Lucas con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en la comisura de sus labios.

-Yo he quedado con un amigo dentro de un rato. ¿Quieres venir?

En cuestión de un segundo, los grandes orbes castaños de Lucas adquirieron ese brillo de emoción que tanto admiraba en él, porque su personalidad enérgica y su capacidad para sentir esa excitación por tantas cosas eran envidiables. La respuesta no se hizo de rogar, seguida de un salto con el que su amigo se puso en pie, un gesto que habría mareado al mayor en ese momento.

-¡Me apetece! Muchas gracias, Taeyongie-hyung. –La sonrisa de Lucas mostraba sus dientes de forma alegre, porque él irradiaba ese sentimiento con demasiada pureza. -¿Le conozco?

-No, es un amigo del taller de baile. No te preocupes, te caerá bien, aunque… -Se llevó entonces una mano a la nuca, pensando bien cómo poner en palabras lo que estaba pensando, y terminó soltando un suspiro antes de hablar- … bueno, igual es un poco _especial._

El menor ladeó la cabeza mientras enarcaba una ceja, como un cachorrito que no entendía lo que le decía un humano, y Taeyong reprimió las ganas de reírse.

-¿Especial?

-Es que es… muy inteligente, eso sí, pero puede resultar un pelín extravagante.

Lucas parecía seguir sin comprender lo que le decía su amigo, por lo que se encogió de hombros sin tardar en esbozar de nuevo la sonrisa jovial que tanto le caracterizaba, y dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta del cuarto, no sin antes levantar el pulgar en señal de puro entusiasmo.

-Para pagarte, ¡voy a hacerte el desayuno-almuerzo!

Un instante más tarde, Lucas había desaparecido por la puerta, pero Taeyong aún tardó alrededor de un minuto en procesar lo que acababa de decirle, por lo que plantó los pies en el suelo de sopetón para ir tras él con un poco de urgencia.

-¡No! Ya cocino yo, ¡aléjate de la cocina!

No le apetecía tener que limpiar de nuevo las manchas en los azulejos a causa del humo negro que había provocado el último experimento de Mark y de Lucas.

Después de una buena comida, Taeyong se veía con más ganas de regresar a su perfecta cama, que ya estaba hecha, con el edredón por encima de las mantas suaves y calentitas que no hacían otra cosa que invitarle a volver; pero faltaba menos de media hora para que fuera el momento de salir, así que no tuvo más remedio que vestirse. Por su parte, Lucas, tan entusiasta como siempre ante la idea de no tener que quedarse en casa toda la tarde (y viviendo el romance de su compañero de piso con el novio como resultado), ya se había ido a su cuarto para ponerse unos pantalones vaqueros de tono oscuro y una sudadera blanca, y, por supuesto, ya estaba sentado delante del escritorio de Taeyong mientras veía vídeos en su ordenador. Lucas era como un hermano pequeño para él, aunque tuviera que levantar un poco la cabeza para mirarle a veces.

-Hyung, vi tu streaming de ayer y me encantó. Deberías hacerlos más a menudo.

Justo entonces, Taeyong terminó de meter su cabeza en una sudadera azul celeste, y se colocó los mechones de pelo que se habían vuelto locos en el proceso, pero las palabras del menor hicieron que le sonriera con sinceridad, aunque le respondiera con una ceja alzada y en un tono de broma.

-Gracias, Lucas. Pero alguien tiene que estudiarse los parciales por mí entonces, ¿no?

-Bueno, estás estudiando sobre videojuegos, así que… técnicamente, ¡estás estudiando cuando juegas!

El mayor soltó un resoplido antes de revolverle el pelo a Lucas mientras negaba con la cabeza. –Ojalá en los exámenes solo tuviera que plantar árboles, la verdad.

Antes de que Lucas pudiera añadir cualquier otro comentario, ambos escucharon el timbre de la puerta, por lo que el menor de los dos se levantó con su genuina sonrisa. –Yo voy, así terminas de prepararte.

Dicho eso, salió por la puerta para dirigirse a la entrada, por lo que Taeyong no se demoró en repasar su imagen en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en el cuarto, sopesando la idea de llevarse la chaqueta de cuero o alguno de sus abrigos, porque no quería pasar frío. Cuando decidió que su primera idea era la más adecuada, le llegaron voces desde el salón que reconoció con facilidad.

-Hola, ¿está Taeyong? Soy Ten, un amigo suyo.

-Oh… Hey, um, soy Lucas, su amigo, compañero de piso, bueno, un poco de todo. –La voz de Lucas sonaba nerviosa, algo que extrañó mucho a Taeyong porque el menor era un ser social por naturaleza. -¿Quieres pasar? No tardará, creo, no sé, estaba preparándose.

No podía ver el intercambio de frases entre los dos, pero _casi_ pudo sentir cómo se formaba la sonrisa en los labios de Ten porque le conocía de sobra. De pronto, se le ocurrió algo que podía ser muy divertido.

-Está bien, he llegado pronto, de todas maneras. –Hubo una pausa que Taeyong usó para salir, por fin, de su cuarto y, efectivamente, se encontró en la entrada con Lucas _inusualmente_ quieto, con la mano todavía sujetando la puerta aunque no hiciera falta, y a Ten con el móvil en la mano, como si hubiera estado respondiendo algún mensaje justo antes de mirar al menor con esa sonrisa que _sabía_ que llevaría. –No me importa esperar un poco contigo, Lucas.

_Maldito Ten, qué bien se lo pasa._

-Hola, Ten. –Saludó Taeyong mientras caminaba hacia ellos, sonriendo. –Lo siento, estaba terminando de decidirme. –Ten, después de un par de segundos, miró a su amigo con un poco menos de interés, o eso pensaba el mayor. –Ya os habéis presentado, ¿no? Le he dicho que puede venirse con nosotros un rato, ¿te parece?

Ante eso, el recién llegado volvió a alzar la mirada por culpa de lo alto que era Lucas, porque la clavó en sus ojos antes de encogerse de hombros con esa sonrisa que no había borrado en ningún momento. –Claro, podemos ir los tres a tomarnos un _smoothie_ antes del cine. ¿Qué película quieres ver tú, Lucas?

Normalmente, Lucas habría respondido rápidamente que le gustaba que incluyera un buen guión, algo de acción si se encontraba de ánimo para ello, o realmente _cualquier_ cosa que no fuera quedarse en silencio durante los siguientes cinco segundos a la pregunta, literalmente.

-¡Ah! Bueno, pues no me importa. Me adapto bien a lo que queráis ver, ¡claro!

Taeyong le dirigió entonces una mirada de extrañeza a Lucas y se dio cuenta de algo. Cuando se fijó mejor en la expresión en el rostro de Lucas al mirar a Ten, se vio forzado a aguantar de una buena carcajada, porque, de entre todas las cosas que podían pasar ese día, no se imaginaba que _eso_ ocurriera delante de sus narices.

Habría jurado que podía escuchar cómo se aceleraba poco a poco el ritmo cardíaco de su amigo y cómo se le coloreaban las orejas por la vergüenza.

Si no le conociera… habría asegurado que a Lucas le había dado un flechazo con Ten.

Iba a valer la pena que Lucas le despertara ese mediodía, sin ninguna duda.


End file.
